1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stool, and more particularly to a swivel stool comprising a foldable leg arrangement and a seat unit which is capable of selectively folded and received in the foldable leg arrangement for substantially reducing an overall size of the swivel stool.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional foldable chair usually comprises a leg frame and a support frame provided on the leg frame for allowing a person to sit thereon. Very often, the leg frame comprises a plurality of leg members pivotally and foldably connected to each other to form an X-shaped cross section. The support frame usually comprises a back frame and a seat frame pivotally mounted on the seat frame so that it is capable of pivotally folding toward the back frame.
Conventionally, the foldable chair is typically capable of working between a folded position and an unfolded position, wherein in the folded position, the leg members are pivotally folded toward each other while the seat frame is also pivotally folded toward the back frame so as to reduce the foldable chair into a relatively compact size. When the foldable chair is in the unfolded position, the leg members are pivotally unfolded to form an X-shaped cross section, while the seat frame is pivotally unfolded away from the back frame and supported on the leg frame so as to allow a person to safely sit on the support frame.
There are several disadvantages related to the above-mentioned foldable chair. First, the foldable chair is only foldable in the sense that the leg members are foldable toward each other. This means that the support frame cannot be folded with respect to the leg frame. When the foldable chair is folded in this conventional manner, the seat frame and the back frame still occupies a considerable amount of space even if the foldable chair is folded.
Second, in order to design a sufficiently secure structure for the foldable chair, each of the leg members are usually inclinedly extended from the support frame and each of the leg frames further comprises a reinforcing member transversely extended between the leg members of the corresponding leg frame so as to reinforce a supporting strength of that leg frame. Due to presence of this reinforcing member, the space underneath the support frame is not capable of storing object. As a result, the extent to which the foldable chair can be folded is severely limited by the presence of structural members underneath the support frame.
One may think that removing the reinforcing member from the leg frame may allow more space underneath the support frame. This may also extent to which the foldable chair can be folded. However, removing the reinforcing member severely decreases the strength and stability of the foldable chair and when a heavy person is sitting on the foldable chair, the structure thereof may be unable to support such a large loading and this may impart dangers to that person.
Third, the support frame of the conventional foldable chair is usually provided above the leg frame without any room for movement. In other words, because of the need to retain the strength and stability of the foldable chair as a whole, it is difficult for the manufacturer to make the support frame movable while retaining a supporting strength thereof.